SAS
The British SAS ('''S'pecial A'ir '''S'ervice)'' is one of the Counter-Terrorist factions in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview The world-renowned British SAS was founded in the Second World War by a man named David Stirling. Their role during WW2 involved gathering intelligence behind enemy lines and executing sabotage strikes and assassinations against key targets. In-game In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the hand model for the SAS has navy blue sleeves and dark grey gloves with the insides being lighter grey. Deleted Scenes Uniforms SAS operative wear a variety of uniforms depending on mission: *'''Standard uniform : blue fatigues with black Vest *'Winter' uniform : white fatigues with dark gray Vest *'Desert' uniform : desert camo fatigues with green vest Heads vary upon model: *'Standard': Black helmet with or without black Hazard Mask *'Winter': Black Helmet without Hazard Mask *'Officer': Light Brown beret and sporting a gray beard Appearances ''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero There are several bots that use this model during Tour of Duty game mode. The bots are: Cost 1 *Vern *Cooper Cost 2 *Oscar *Pete Cost 3 *Maverick *Ray Cost 4 *Tex Cost 5 *Bear Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes SAS is known to be appeared in several missions as follows: * Building Recon * Alamo (Not playable) * Rise Hard * Sandstorm Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Currently the SAS appear on four official maps: *Nuke *Inferno *Shorttrain *Mirage Operation Payback They appeared on one map: *Seaside Operation Bravo They appeared on one map: *Gwalior Operation Phoenix They appeared on one map: *Ali Operation Breakout They appeared on three maps: *Castle *Rush *Overgrown Operation Vanguard They appeared on three maps: *Bazaar *Season * Workout Global Offensive Quotes Gallery Trivia *This player model is frequently used in dark maps such as Prodigy, Nuke and Oilrig. *The game file name for this player model is "sas". *The SAS was not formed to fight terrorism at first. After the 1972 Munich Olympics massacre, the British government turned to the SAS to answer the concerns of global terrorism. The SAS had already developed their status as the counter-revolutionary warfare unit at that time and they were turned into a Counter-Terrorism unit. *Previously an obscure regiment, the SAS came to prominence with their dramatic ending of a terrorist siege at the Iranian Embassy in London in 1980, where their zip line assault through the windows was broadcast live on both main British television channels in prime time on a public holiday. *Although the selection icon for the SAS in Condition Zero features them in a brown suit, the in-game model is light blue. *In Deleted Scenes, most of the levels where the player plays as the SAS are noticeably the hardest and the longest missions of the game. *The SAS units in Deleted Scenes speak with an English accent while the ones in Global Offensive speak with a Scottish accent and dialogue. *The SAS in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive have 2 types of uniforms according to the in-game files (named "ctm_sas_variate.mdl"). The first is the original dark/light blue, while the second one is white camouflage, possibly either confirming that they are going to be included on a map in a future update which will have a snow setting or the white camo was cut from the game. **The white camouflage doesn't have separate hand models, using the original blue sleeves with black gloves instead. This can be seen in custom maps that use the white camo skin. *In Operation Phoenix, the FBI replaced the SAS as the Counter-Terrorists on Seaside. References External links *Special Air Service at Wikipedia. ru:SAS Category:Factions Category:Counter-Terrorist